closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Shin'en Multimedia
Background: Shin'en Multimedia is a German video game developer. Based in Munich, the company was founded in 1999 by former members of the demoscene group Abyss. It is a Nintendo second-party developer. They develop games for the Nintendo Switch, 3DS, and Wii U, and also for non-Nintendo platforms such as the PlayStation 4. Shin'en has also developed for the Wii, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance and Game Boy Color. Shin'en created the soundtracks for around 200 video games. They developed the GHX, GAX, DSX, and NAX (which is based on the GAX) handheld audio middleware. The first game Shin'en developed is Käpt'n Blaubär: Die Verrückte Schatzsuche (in association with Similis), the first solo developed game is Iridion 3D and the first published game is Fun! Fun! Minigolf. 1st Logo (January 10, 2001) Nicknames: "The 8-Bit Palindrome Logo", "8-Bit UAV" Logo: On a white background, we see the Shin'en logo appears by a static wave effect. The Shin'en logo consists of the text "SHin'En" in a futuristic font with two Japanese characters "新園" in stacked form next to the text, with lines connected on the letters. It was surrounded by two outlines, white and blue. The animation then plays in reverse, just like the 3rd UAV Corporation logo. FX/SFX: The static wave effect. Music/Sounds: A 5-note synth melody, along with two static wave sounds when the logo appears and disappears. Availability: Rare. Seen on Käpt'n Blaubär: DIe Verrückte Schatzsuche for Game Boy Color. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (June 11, 2001-September 1, 2010) Logo: On a white background, we see the Shin'en logo from the previous logo, this time in stretched form and the outline is in light blue. The words "DEVELOPED BY" appear folding in letter by letter. Variants: *A long version of the logo exists on Iridion 3D. We first see a greyscale outline of the Shin'en logo zooming in and then folds backwards, revealing the normal Shin'en logo. Then it proceeds as normal. *On Nanostray, no company name is above the logo. *Sometimes, a copyright stamp is shown below the logo. *A still version of the logo exists. FX/SFX: The folding in of the text. Music/Sounds: A remixed version of the 5-note melody from before. Sometimes, the logo is silent. Music/Sounds Variant: On Iridion 3D, a whoosh sound is heard when the logo zooms in. Availability: More common from before. Seen on GBA games, like Iridion 3D, Iridion II, Maya the Bee: The Great Adventure and Maya the Bee: Sweet Gold. Also seen on Nintendo DS games. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (May 30, 2006-March 9, 2007) Logo: On a white background, we see a outline of the Shin'en logo drawn by laser. The Shin'en logo text zooms out. Then the words "DEVELOPED BY" folds in, then the logo rotates away. FX/SFX: The laser drawing of the logo, the logo rotating away. Music/Sounds: Laser sound effects, followed by the same melody from the previous logo. Availability: Rare. Seen on two Nintendo DS games Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends: Harvest Time Hop and Fly and Garfield's Nightmare. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (February 15, 2010-May 27, 2011) Logo: On a blue-white gradient background, we see the Shin'en logo appears by a wipe via ripple effect. The logo shines, and then the logo disappears in a palindrome effect, similar to the 1st logo. FX/SFX: The wiping of the logo. Music/Sounds: A warbling theme with a crystal sound when the logo shines. Availability: Seen on WiiWare games like Art of Balance, Jett Rocket and FAST - Racing League. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (December 5, 2011-November 13, 2013) Logo: On a white background, we see a 3D version of the Shin'en logo panning down and settles into its usual position. The words "DEVELOPED BY" folds in above the logo letter by letter. FX/SFX: The panning out of the logo. Music/Sounds: A synthesized remix of the 5-note melody. Availability: Seen on various Nintendo 3DS games. First seen on Nano Assault. Editor's Note: None. 6th Logo (November 18, 2012- ) Logo: On the game's title screen, we see the Shin'en logo from the previous logo appearing on top, usually. Variant: A fullscreen version of the logo exists on a white background, appearing on Family Tennis SP. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Current. Appears on Wii U, PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch titles, such as Nano Assault Neo. Editor's Note: None.